Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-34699023-20170318170604/@comment-28780505-20170318195445
Cesarz Estonii napisał: Sderos napisał: Cesarz Estonii napisał: Sderos napisał: Cesarz Estonii napisał: Sderos napisał: Cesarz Estonii napisał: Sderos napisał: Cesarz Estonii napisał: Jakub Puchatek napisał(-a): Mam piątki z historii.Zapamniałeś tu o wielu wojnach. O jakich? O Moskwę, rozbiory, insurekcje, powstania, wojna polsko-bolszewicka, represje... nie, nie są nam wrogami. 1. Wtedy, to MY byliśmy ich wrogami, a nie vice versa... 2. Polecam się zapoznać, z pochodzeniem Katarzyny II 3. "insurekcje, powstania" Z Caratem szło się dogadać, to My byliśmy "wybredni"... nie żeby było to zle.... 4. ZSRR nie był tylko Rosyjski.... Józef Stalin chociażby pochodził z GRUZJI... a poza tym, wiesz jak wyglądała Rosyjska gospodarka po upadku ZSRR? Nie, nie są... Jakub Puchatek, są... może nie zawsze ich za takich uważaliśmy, ale na obecny stan rzeczy, poza Węgrami, to właśnie Rosjanie są naszymi najbliższymi przyjaciułmi (oni się z Islamem nie pierdol*, jak zacodnia europka...) 1. Czyli uważasz powstania za bezsensowne? 2. Wiem co się tam wydarzyło ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 3. Szło się dogadać, taa... szło się dogadać o "podległości" 4. Czyli uważasz tak?: thumb|left5. ehh........ 1. Niektóre.... owszem.... 2. .... 3. Szło się dogadać, o niemordowaniu naszych obywateli... gdyby nie powstania, to Rosjanie mieli by na nas "wyjebane"... 4. Nie, nie uważam tak... ten obrazek to zwykła głupota...... natomiast wiem (tak jak większość logicznie myślących "historyków") że ZSRR to nie Rosja... 5. .... Nie, tak już nie będzie, ZSRA na to nie pozwoli.... jestem natomiast za tym, by ocieplić nasze stosunki z Rosjanami, gdyż jak mówiłem, to są konkretni ludzie..... a nie, to co jest na zachód od naszej granicy.... 1. Żadne nie było bezsensowne. 2. ... 3. A nam chodziło o sytuację przeciwną. 4. Nie? To co? GRUZJA? 5. ... ZSRA na to nie pozwoli. Poza tym... my (POLACY) NIGDY nie chcieliśmy z nimi ugody z jednego prostego powodu: Mieliśmy (i mamy) sprzeczne interesy. A na lewactwo tych ZDRAJCÓW z zachodu nie mam ochoty szczępić ryja... chociaż kulturowo (i religijnie) bliżej nam do nich niż do Rosjan. 1. Niestety (jako polak, niestety....) muszę powiedzieć, że niektóre, to było de facto wysyłanie ludzi na śmierć... 3. Wystarczyło czekać... prędzej czy pózniej Niemcy by zaatakowały Rosjan, a My mieli byśmy otwartą drogę do (nieco dłuższej) niepodległości... 4. Ukraina, Białoruś, Litwa, Łotwa, Estonia, Kazachstan..... Nigdy? Po 1918 jednym z (niemalże) pryjorytetów Piłdsudskiego (i tej chołoty, co była po nim....), było ocieplenie relacji z Leninem/Stalinem.... to że oni nie chcieli, to inna sprawa... Teraz mamy nieco sprzeczne interesy, ale to ze względów.... no nie oszukujmy się, Polska do dla Amerykanów zadupie, natomiast Rosja... muszą się jej bać, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Putin dogada się z Xi Jinpingiem... O ile faktycznie, religijnie bliżej nam do zachodu, to kulturowo jesteśmy czysto słowiańscy.... czyli....wschód.... 1. To była walka nie o niepodległość, ale o narodowość. 3. Jeden okupant zamieniony na drugiego... tak.... 4. Ale przedewszystkim ROSJA. Sprzeczne interesy mamy dla tego, że najpierw oni nie chcieli, później oni nie chcieli, aż w końcu oni nie chcieli i kiedy zorientowali się, że kilku ludzi zniszczyło cały blok wschodni. Kulturowo przez 1050 lat bardzo zbliżyliśmy się do zachodu (przykładem są: germanizmy i..... anglikanizmy...?), mamy język zbudowany na bazie łaciny (GRAMATYKA DO JASNEJ) i daleko nam cyrylicy. Dlatego uważam iż jesteś w błędzie. 1. W takim razie.... i tak wszystko przegraliśmy.... 3. No przecież mówię, że obaj "okupanci" by się nawzajem pozjadali... 4. Przedewszystkim, ale nie TYLKO.... Na to się nawet nie będę wypowiadał..... No ok, mamy język zbudowany na bazię łaciny..... i co z tego? Zapytaj kogo chcesz, z kim się bardziej utożsamia, z anglikiem, czy ze słowakiem..... zapewniam Cię, że większość wybieże tego 2... 1. Każdy wiedział, że przegrają... a mimo to poszli... walczyć za Polskę. 3. Tak było.... 4. Ale i tak to nic nie zmienia. Tu nie chodzi o świadomość społęczną, tylko o kulturę. Bo ogólna opinia jest hipersłowiańska. A język jest jej jedną z najważniejszych cech (o ile nie najważniejszą). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-0lIw9WMz4 7:13.... może jego uszanujesz.